This invention relates to packages in which the package serves as a dispenser for the articles contained therein. Packaging of this type is most useful where a plurality of small articles are to be taken from the packaging one at a time during normal use without disturbing the remaining articles and making a single article available for ready removal. Packaging of the dispenser type is particularly useful for medical purposes where the user may wish to extract one of the articles while using his other hand for other purposes.
Prior art dispenser packages have been relatively complicated in structure and therefore expensive to manufacture. Others have required two hands for the removal of articles from the packaging. Still others have been made of materials which render them uneconomical.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser package assembly of simple and economical construction. Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser package assembly which will lend itself to single-hand use for removal of articles therefrom. A further object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser packaging assembly which may be used either in a vertical or horizontal position and which will remain in the dispensing mode between article removal operations. An object of the present invention is to provide an article dispenser package which will remain open during use and may be readily closed if so desired.